Grim Reapers Strike back
by Mystixdeathangel
Summary: Duo and Wufei are mad after a small prank was pulled on them. For their revenge however, they have planned one of the greatest heists ever.


Grim Reapers Strike 1

"Dinner!" Hilde called from the Kitchen.

I dropped the knife, I was using to sharpen my scythe, my scythe and jumped off of my bed and ran toward the door.

Wufei grabbed me as I passed. "Wait Duo. Let's finish up here before we go and eat." He said quietly. I nodded and climbed on the top bunk and retrieved my costume. I hid it in my storage closet. I then retrieve my scythe and the knife I was using to sharpen it with. I sat on the bottom bunk next to Wufei and started to sharpen my scythe.

I finished before Wufei and put my scythe up. I sat down at my computer and started to hack into the school system to change all our grades to As. Fun right. Wufei finally finished and stashed it in my storage closet with his scythe. We went down to dinner, the others were already there.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Sally asked clearly interested. "Hacking into the school system," I replied.

"I destroyed the most of the virus they had blocking the system." I said. "How many were there originally?" Heero asked "About fifteen to twenty virus were there."

I told them that I suspected it was a secret military facility because only the military had that many virus protecting their information. Heero whistled. "I found some stuff that we could find useful." I said "What kind of information did you find?" Quatre asked. He had been unusually silent.

"The school is actually a military training facility. The recruits go to the OZ. If you get caught with any information that was stolen from the OZ, they will automatically execute you," I said briskly. "They have no mercy on the enemy or intruders. It is a very strict place. Even before the OZ took hold of it the school was kind of a military base. I found even more information but I think that is enough for now." By the time I got to the end I was practically breathless.

"A military base. That means that Relena is in trouble we have to move her right away." Heero said pulling his coat on. I held out my hand to stop him and shook my head.

"Don't let them know that you are on to them. They'll execute us," I said promptly. "They've been looking for a excuse to execute us because they are suspicious of us and if we move Relena so suddenly it will make them even more suspicious."

Wufei looked at me kind of funny. "So we can't even tell Relena?" "No guarantees you guys but, we can try to warn her." I shrugged.

I picked up the phone and handed it to Heero. "You should call her she's your girlfriend." I said with a smirk(I don't have anything against Relena though).

Heero gave the phone back to me. "It'll be easier if you call because she's mad at me." I dialed Relena's number and waited for Pangan to pick up. He picked up after three rings. "Is Relena there?" I asked hopefully. "Would you like to talk to Miss Relena?" "No, just tell her to meet Heero on L2 on the next shuttle she can get."

Suddenly Relena's voice came on the phone. "I'll be there Duo but, will you pick me up instead." "Sure why not." I said unsure. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. See you soon." She said brightly, and hung up. I hung up also.

I walked into the room where the other were eating. I took a plate, put food on it and sat down. "Relena's coming on the next shuttle." I said offhandedly. Nobody said anything Finally Heero spoke, "After you finish pick her up." I nodded, said alright and finished my plate quickly.

I went into the garage and opened the door. I drove off to pick up Relena, arriving at the shuttle bay thirty minutes later.

I got out and waited for Relena. "Here comes Miss Peacecraft. Isn't she lovely." An announcer yelled over the crowd. "Miss Peacecraft, what are doing on L2?" A reporter asked. I chuckled. I hated publicity and it was coming my way. "I'm meeting a friend." Relena said. She spotted me and pushed her way over here. "Come on Duo. Let's go." She pulled me out of the crowd. "But Relena, we need to go to the other way. I parked my car over there." I protested.

She dragged me the other way. We reached my car and climbed in. I cranked the engine and zoomed off. I customized the car myself. "Did you hear about my fight with Heero?" I nodded and looked down. Of course I knew.

Heero had actually told me and Quatre. Why he hadn't told Wufei, and Trowa was beyond me.

"Hello. Earth to Duo! Your cell phone's ringing." Relena exclaimed in my ear.

I pulled it out of my jacket pocked. I looked at the caller and opened the flap. "Yeah. Isn't it a little early for you to be calling?" I asked. "Of course not. I just need you to handle this assignment for us. You are not off the job yet." The Lt.'s angry voice sounded through the phone. I grinned, I lived to make the Lt. mad at me. "What's the assignment?" I asked. "It'll be easy for you with your record." I understood immediately. "Of course Lt. I'll do my best." I hesitated but didn't say anymore. It was better not ask any questions. "Okay go. You won't get into trouble this time." I turned my cell phone off.

It's go time. "Relena hang on this could ne a bumpy ride." I yelled happily. Relena pulled her seatbelt as taut as she could. I was happy I could go as fast as I wanted and not get in trouble for it. What a glorious day. I couldn't get in trouble anyway. The fastest I would actually go is ninety-five miles per hour. It would look like I was going ninety-five miles an hour when I 'm actually going one hundred and ten miles per hour. I accelerated the car to eighty. Making sure that I went by the cop car stopped on the side of the road.

The cop started pursuit. I thought it was luck that he didn't know that Relena was my passenger. It wouldn't do well. "Duo!" Relena yelled in my ear. "You're going over the speed limit." I ignored her. "Duo!" She yelled again. "Actually I'm not. The speedometer is reading at eighty." I said punctually.

Strange ending but whatever. I like it even though it has many things I would like to change. Please REVIEW!

Erin


End file.
